


Takin' a Ride

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Improper use of engine revving, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Smokescreen knew the moment the mech leveled him with that smouldering look that he was scrapped. Helm over pede scrapped.





	Takin' a Ride

Smokescreen knew the moment the mech leveled him with that smouldering look that he was scrapped. Helm over pede _scrapped_.

Here, beneath the Firebot, he got a front row seat to watch himself dig even further into this pit of infatuation he'd carved for himself, watch that gorgeous red chassis rise up and down as Heatwave took his spike to the hilt over and over again. Deep, raspy moans roll out of the rescue bot's vocalizer with little regard for volume, and Smokescreen is absolutely awestruck at this beauty riding him.

“Heh.. I told you I'd have you on your back, _rookie_..”

He almost missed the teasing words as Heatwave ground down _just right_ , massaging his ceiling node with Smokescreen's spike no doubt, but he manages to get himself together enough to respond.

“Had I known you meant in a berth this would've happened a lot faster.” He chuckles, breathy and soft, and Heatwave leans down and presses their helms together.

“Any faster and I would've been riding you in the mainland HQ.” Heatwave closes the distance between them to press a quick kiss to Smokescreen's lip plates, soft and promising, and when he pulls away he leans back on his thigh struts and _grinds_ and they're both choking out moans. “Oh, I like when you make that noise...” He teases, and he picks his rhythm back up, hard and fast and maintaining better control than Smokescreen could ever hope to were he in the Firebot's place.

Luckily, the red mech was perfectly fine with him just lying back and bucking his hips up into that blistering wet heat that clenched down on his spike with every rise of the rescue bot's hips. “Frag, you're gonna kill me...” Smokescreen sighs, servos clinging to Heatwave's thighs hard enough to leave dents. 

Heatwave smirks at him, cocking an optic ridge. “Now where would be the fun in that?” 

Smokescreen can feel his doorwings twitching as charge crackles over his frame, hot as it coils between their writhing chassis. He can feel his overload coming, is just on the tip and could tip over at any point, and Heatwave pins him with another of those sultry looks.

“Mm, you gonna overload?” He purrs, taking Smokescreen's spike to the hilt and stilling his movements altogether. The scorching heat is amazing, and he can feel lubricant dribbling out around his spike. 

“Y—Yeah...” Smokescreen pants, and Heatwave grins deviously as he rotates his hips, clenching his calipers rhythmically. His vents stutter and he bucks up into the blissful sensations, and Heatwave reaches a servo down to swipe some digits through his lubricant and press them to his anterior node.

Heatwave tips his helm back as he massages the pulsing little node, giving an appreciative sigh. “Good... I want you to fill me up...” He breaths, and his engine revs restlessly, and the vibrations do wonders for Smokescreen's spike.

“I think I can do that..” He pants, gunning his own engine just to watch Heatwave yelp and feel him squeeze down on him delightfully. He keeps his engine revving hard and watches as the vibrations leave the rescue bot writhing eagerly down on his spike, spastically clenching on his spike as he rockets towards his own overload. 

“Hahn...then you'd best do it quick...!” Heatwave growled as he began pumping his hips once more, eager and almost primal in his need to feel Smokescreen as deep as possible inside him. 

“With pleasure.” Smokescreen smirked, bucking up and nailing the mech's ceiling node a few times just to hear the Firebot's cries of ecstasy, and when he could feel Heatwave's frame begin to tense up and his calipers begin to flutter, he pulled the mech down into his lap, jamming his spike against his ceiling node and revving _hard_.

Heatwave's overload slams into him and he shouts, his servos clinging so hard to Smokescreen's abdominal plating that they begin to dent, and the hard clenching around his spike gives him just enough kick to tip him over the edge as well. The satisfied and guttural groan the red mech gives as his valve is flooded with Smokescreen's transfluid should be illegal, and he can hear the contented purr of the Firebot's engine as he rides the waves of his overload. 

“ _Frag_ that was amazing...” Heatwave sighs, smoothing his servos over the dents he'd made in Smokescreen's plating. “I knew you'd be a good ride.”

Smokescreen grins at him. “I aim to please.” He says as he lets his servos slide up the mech's thigh plating appreciatively. He feels the overflow of their mixed fluids trickle out of Heatwave's valve and he chuckles. “I'd say you're thoroughly pleased.”

Heatwave huffs a laugh and leans down to kiss him, slow and sensual, and he smiles at Smokescreen when they part. “Oh, I'd say I was pleased...” He murmurs, kissing him again. “We're doing that  _a lot_ more often, rookie.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Yeah, Smokescreen knows that from the moment they had met optics that he would have it bad for this gorgeous mech, probably fall all over him in no time at all, but at least the _ride_ would be fun along the way.


End file.
